


When Life Gives You Lemons

by IrisNicole



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lemon, Makeup Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, What Have I Done, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisNicole/pseuds/IrisNicole
Summary: (Deidara x Reader/SI Lemon) When Deidara leaves behind his anxiety-prone and shy fiancée, things get a little tense. But hey, at least the make-up sex is pretty good. One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray! The lemon that no one asked for! I just wanted to give it a try. This is written in second-person as a self-insert simply because it was easier for me to write. Lemme know how I did! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Oi." Your gaze lifted up from the ground when you felt a hand on your shoulder, his wiry and calloused fingers squeezing the skin.

  
"Yeah?" Your voice came out a little hoarse and betrayed your emotions as your nervousness became evident. Your heart refused to settle in your chest, and the longer you stood outside of the banquet hall, the redder your face got from what was to come. Meeting new people always made you anxious…especially since they were his coworkers and friends of many years.

  
"Just be yourself. It doesn't really matter what they think anyway, un…" His single, cerulean eye flickered with sincerity, the meaning behind his words holding depth. The hand on your shoulder fell away, which gave you a few seconds to react and grab it before he could pull back. You planned on never letting go of him for the rest of the night…his hand was your lifeline.

  
With a few shaky breaths, you followed after your best friend and fiancée, feeling him squeeze your fingers when you stepped into the large hall. Immediately, your eyes visibly enlarged at the sight of hundreds of people, several of them dressed in uniform like Deidara. The hall was massive, but didn't seem to be large enough to accompany all of it guests. Your heart was starting to speed up again…

  
You and Deidara stood awkwardly at the entrance, waiting in line as others checked in to registration. You utilized the moment to observe the hall, intrigued with the elegant dishes lined up on the right side of the room. Your eyes then drifted over to the left afterward to take in the large dining tables. Most of the chairs were occupied, but several were empty since everyone was up and chatting with one another.

  
The familiar feeling of shyness overtook your normally friendly and outgoing personality…strangers always made you feel introverted. Thankfully, you would have Deidara here with you. He had already agreed to do most of the talking for the both of you since he knew nearly everyone here, and he had the small amount of charm that you seemed to lack when it came to conversation.

  
It made you wonder why he even proposed to you in the first place…he could have done so much better.

  
You felt something soft push against the top of your head, your (e/c) orbs shifting upwards to meet his own intense one. A confused look crossed your face as he repeated his action once more, placing his lips upon your hair with a sense of gentleness. It was almost as though he could sense your anguish, the short display of affection clearing your fears. That's right… Deidara loved you, and you loved him. There was no need for you to question your relationship.

  
After a few minutes, the two of you had finally made it past registration and into the life of the event. Women laughed, men chuckled, and you just walked along with Deidara, your chin plastered to your chest in order to avoid eye contact. Several people greeted Deidara warmly before calling him some rather degrading nicknames, which resulted in anger. You could tell by his actions that he meant them no harm when he responded in a vicious way, but you were too wrapped up in your nervousness to really take notice.

  
While Deidara was chatting with a few of his friends, you focused your energy on the connection between your hand and his, the link keeping you alive in this mass of people. Eventually, you had made it over to an empty table in the back of the room, which was lucky of you to find considering you had shown up late to the banquet. As soon as you arrived, you took a seat to ease the tension you were already feeling in your feet, cursing yourself for wearing heels.

  
"I'll be right back." For the second time in less than ten minutes, your eyes had widened like saucers when Deidara spoke. His hand (not to mention your lifeline) left yours suddenly, the lack of warmth making your fingers go numb.

  
"Where are you going?" You asked rather weakly. Once again, you cursed the frailness of your voice…

  
"I need to go talk to my boss about a few matters, un." His statement was short and sweet, but didn't cover much of what you wanted to know.

  
You started to play with the fabric of your dress. "But why can't I go with you?"

  
"It's about a few issues with our next upcoming event. It's just business, but I promise it will be quick, alright?"

  
You didn't question him at all. "Alright. Just be careful." If there were some work matters that needed to be taken care of, you weren't going to hold him back.

  
He sent you a quick, boyish smile and winked. "When am I not?" And with that, he left.

  
Almost immediately, you felt extremely lonely. The one thing that you wished would never happen just occurred, and you let it happen like it was no big deal. The smells of perfume and cologne were overwhelming you as people conversed loudly with one another. You took this time to play with your engagement ring, twisting it around your finger idly while your gaze drifted over the people.

  
A lot of the women here who weren't apart of Deidara's company were clothed in very fancy garbs, making you think that you had underdressed for the occasion. The banality of your dress made you stand out like a sore thumb in your mind, even though you knew better. Most of these people really didn't care; they were all too focused on their own appearance to worry about yours. With a deep sigh, you focused your eyes back on your ring…

  
Many minutes passed as people came and went. Suddenly those minutes turned into an hour, and your ring finger felt raw from twisting the golden band around for so long. Deidara was still nowhere to be found, and your embarrassment was about to blow through the roof. Several people were staring at you now, murmuring things that you couldn't hear. They were most likely talking about how out of place you looked as they wondered why you were alone. After a while, you could no longer take their stares, and you stood up swiftly to go and try to find Deidara.

  
"Woah!" Unfortunately for you, when you stood, your chair flew back quickly from the force of your legs. What you didn't know was that you had thrown your seat back and into another person, not to mention one of Deidara's coworkers.

  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" You responded quickly, rushing over to a dark-haired male dressed in uniform. You gently picked up your chair, returning it to its spot as the ravenette looked at you with…was he wearing a mask? Peering carefully at the orange, swirl-like covering on his face, you shook your head and directed your gaze to the single hole that allowed him to see before checking him for any noticeable injuries. He lifted an arm as if to say no worries, his ebony eye gazing over you quickly.

  
His hand rose to his chin for a moment in contemplation. He snapped his fingers. "Oh! Tobi knows you!"

  
"...Tobi?" You knew only two people here at this party. Deidara, obviously being the first, and Akasuna no Sasori, who frequently traveled with Deidara on business trips. You didn't recall ever meeting a 'Tobi'...

  
"Yes! You are Deidara-senpai's girlfriend, right?" He suddenly bent at the waist, lowering himself to your height and leaving you stunned. You slowly took a step back when you saw the twinkle in his eye.

  
And did he say 'senpai'?

  
"Please, forgive me…but who are you?" You asked timidly, watching as the man—or maybe teenager with how young he sounded—jumped straight up and pinned his shoulders back as though he were greeting his superior.

  
"Tobi is Tobi," he answered, jabbing his thumb to his chest, "I work in the same department as Deidara-senpai."

  
"You're Tobi?"

  
"Tobi is Tobi." He paused for a moment when you looked at him expectantly, "…Deidara-senpai has shown me pictures of you before." You nodded your head at his clarification. You then wondered how old Tobi was. The way how he spoke of Deidara made you think he was younger than you, not to mention his voice was a dead giveaway, but you had no idea the company would let someone as young as him work for them.

  
You decided against asking him after taking a look at his mask. Maybe he didn't want people knowing how old he was? Stretching out your hand for a greeting, you mustered up the best smile you could for Tobi. "It's nice to meet you, Tobi. I'm (y/n)."

  
He grabbed your hand rather enthusiastically, squeezing it before asking if you wanted something to eat. Since you really had nothing better to do, and you might be able to pinpoint Deidara's location in the process, you agreed and felt yourself being dragged along the room. Tobi was actually very sweet, asking you of your well-being and making sure you were comfortable at all times. For once, you actually felt welcomed at the party rather than shunned. Of course, that was probably your fault more than anything, but you kind of expected Deidara to stick by your side rather than run off to talk to his boss or whatever.

  
Tobi and you chatted about random topics on your way to the main table with Tobi taking up most of the conversation. He would ask you questions, and you would answer, which would then lead him to state his opinion on the matter. It was a smooth encounter that you could get used to and didn't mind, although he could get a little crazy sometimes. The two of you quickly hit it off, and you could slowly feel your protective shell start to peel away. The more Tobi talked and laughed, the more laid back you felt. He really was a great guy, which made you wonder why he was here alone.

  
You voiced this concern to him.

  
"Well," he started off, "Tobi came here with a few friends, but Tobi didn't like being a third wheel, so he left."

  
You laughed at his statement, "Looks like we're in the same situation, Tobi. My fiancée left me for his boss."

  
"Fiancée, huh?" Tobi said, letting out a brisk sigh from behind his mask, "Tobi knew it was too good to be true."

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"Tobi figured you and Deidara-senpai weren't serious, especially since Deidara-senpai left you here all alone. If Tobi were Deidara-senpai, Tobi wouldn't leave someone as pretty as (y/n)-chan by herself, especially since Tobi is a good boy!" The two of you approached the main table of assorted food, the smells of cooked meat and vegetables making your mouth water.

  
Tobi passed you a plate, a thank you passing through your lips as you spoke, "I appreciate the compliment, Tobi, that is very sweet of you, but Dei is the only one for me."

  
The dark-haired boy seemed to beam in your direction, piling his plate high with desserts. "Tobi can respect that."

  
You both filled up your trays, grabbing cups of water and thanking the women who were working behind the table for the meal. It must had been hard trying to cook all of that food for so many people…

  
You balanced your tray in one hand carefully as you and Tobi made your way back to your abandoned table. The glass of water in your other hand was shaking violently with every step you took, but you were making good progress. Part way through your journey though, Tobi gave you a quick poke on the shoulder. Lifting your gaze, you followed his finger as he pointed into a large crowd of people, your eyes pinpointing the figure he was focused on.

  
Immediately, your heart clenched.

  
There was Deidara, hanging out with a bunch of his friends. All of them were laughing together, their glasses of water and wine shaking with each bellow. You could hear Deidara talking, his deep voice ringing in your ears with pain.

  
You thought he said he was going to talk to his boss?

  
You didn't realize that you had stopped walking until someone bumped into you, your water spilling onto the floor. Tobi quickly apologized, although you weren't sure why; maybe it was to the person who bumped into you?  
Someone from the crowd stated they would find someone to clean up the mess, but you couldn't tell who it was from how jumbled up your thoughts were. You could feel Tobi shaking your shoulder a little to catch your attention, worry evident in his being.

  
You sent him a smile, the corners of your lips coming up pathetically as you walked past him and the opening that led to Deidara. Making your way back to your table, you unwrapped your plastic fork and spoon and got to work on eating your meal.

  
"(Y-y/n)-chan!" Tobi shouted, his quick steps leading up to your table. "Tobi is sorry; Tobi shouldn't have said-."

  
"No, it's ok. I'm actually glad you pointed that out to me."

  
Tobi was dead silent for once, his confusion radiating as he slowly set his plate down next to yours. Why weren't you angry? Were you a passive-aggressive person? The ravenette sat down hesitantly, the room suddenly getting hot.

  
"Tobi is sure Deidara-senpai has a good reason for being out there," Tobi said softly, trying to make the situation better as you not-so-carefully stabbed at the green beans on your tray.

  
"I think so, too." You thought hard about why Deidara was out there without you. Of course, you weren't the clingy type of girlfriend; you always made sure that you gave Deidara his space. But why did he lie to you? He said he was going to talk to his boss and be back soon… Was he too embarrassed of you to present you to his friends? Was he afraid that you would humiliate him in front of his coworkers or something? Why did he even bring you here in the first place if he was just going to leave you to your lonesome? He knew you had issues being around big crowds like this...he promised that he would stick by your side.

  
Your eyes landed on the ring on your hand, the list of questions in your head never ending. If you were such a burden to him, why have you here?

  
Meanwhile, during your mental questioning and aggressive vegetable stabbing, Tobi was freaking out.

  
Oh goodness, what has Tobi done? He wanted to slam his forehead against the table for even saying anything to you. Great, now he felt like he had just destroyed a relationship. Tobi wasn't such a good boy anymore! He shouldn't have gotten into their personal business…

  
"Do you know what time it is, Tobi?" You asked suddenly, Tobi's dull gaze brightening up at your kind smile.

  
He checked his watch quickly. "Almost 11:30, (y/n)-chan."

  
"Ok." And then that was it.

  
...Back to mental breakdown mode.

  
As Tobi was flipping out, you ate quietly, your anger rushing in intervals. If Deidara wouldn't show up in the next hour, you were going to head home without him. He had the car keys, but it wasn't that far of a walk for you. Ten minutes at the least. You were ready to just go home and take a shower and maybe cry a little, but for now, you would stay strong. You felt a little shameful for being here. Deidara was too busy partying with his friends to care about what you were doing, so what was really the point of staying? You could probably talk to him about it later, but knowing his brash personality, he may not want to talk about it at all.

  
Tobi suddenly let out a sigh, breaking you away from your thoughts. "Hey, Tobi thinks Deidara-senpai should be coming back soon. Deidara-senpai is probably on his way right now!" You were pretty sure Tobi couldn't even convince himself that those words were true; however, it's easy for you to believe someone when they tell you exactly what you want to hear. You tried to stay optimistic, smiling at the dark-haired boy in a reassuring way to say that you would be alright, even if Deidara never returned.

  
But, as the night went on and the clock struck 12:45, you were on the brink of tears.

  
It was official. You had been abandoned by your fiancée. Several times, you had tried to call him, but he wasn't picking up! Not once...not a single time did he come over to check on you! He knew how nervous you got around strangers! He's known you for so long... There was no way he could have forgotten about you, right? Maybe he just wasn't ready to show you off to his friends or something…

  
Your thoughts went back to reality as you noticed Tobi sitting next to you, letting out a huge yawn before stretching. Tobi had stayed with you for the whole night, trying to keep your mind off of Deidara as he asked about your family. He truly was a really great person…

  
"I think it's about time that I head home…" You said, fed up with waiting on Deidara.

  
"Does (y/n)-chan need a ride home?" Tobi asked quickly, but you shook your head.

  
"I'm gonna try and call Deidara again. If he doesn't pick up, I'll just walk home."

  
"Is (y/n)-chan sure? It's really late…Tobi thinks (y/n)-chan could get robbed."

  
"Nah, my apartment is about ten minutes from here, and besides, you should probably go and find your friends." The two of you stood up from the table, your cellphone up and ready to call Deidara one more time to see what would happen. Tobi gave you a quick look of worry—or at least you assumed he did—his head nodding in agreement as he bid you farewell. You stopped him shortly thereafter, giving him a hug of thanks. He didn't have to spend his whole night with you, yet he did because he was worried for you...and your sanity.

  
After Tobi left, you set about with business, calling Deidara for the final time…  
…  
…  
…  
No answer.

  
And with that, you turned on your heel and made your way out of the building as you did coming in: with your chin pressed against your chest, but this time, without your lifeline in your hand.

As soon as you made it home, you kicked your shoes off your feet, ready to just burn the heels in a fire rather than have to wear them again. The only reason why you wore them was so then you wouldn't look tiny next to Deidara…look at how that turned out.

  
Your emotions and frustrations were starting to get the better of you. With a deep breath, you tried to calm yourself down, knowing that none of this was good for you.

  
Deciding that you were ready to head to bed, you made your way to the bathroom, stripping yourself out of your casual dress and throwing it in the laundry basket. You started to remove the eyeshadow and eyeliner you had on, scrubbing fiercely to get it all off before you would take a shower. The de-beautifying process was long and meticulous…even when you thought you had all of the bobby pins out, you would find another resting in your (h/l) hair. By the time you had finished, your phone had started ringing.

  
Checking the caller-ID, your heart once again clenched at the name. You picked up the call:

  
"Hello?"

  
"Where the fuck are you?"

  
You immediately flinched when he cursed. Deidara never cursed unnecessarily; only when he was angry. "I'm at home."

  
You could hear an annoyed grunt on the other side. "Don't fucking tell me you walked home alone, (y/n), un."

  
"I walked home alone," you answered rather smartly, vexation seeping into your tone.

  
"God…Why did you leave?! You could have been kidnapped or robbed or raped by some shitty hobo, un!" You could hear a car door closing in the background. "Why in the hell would you do something as stupid as that?!"

  
Your eyes narrowed at his words, eyebrows furrowing together. "Why did you leave me at that stupid party by myself? Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was for me?"

  
"Don't fucking change the subject-."

  
"I'm not, Dei! You told me you had to go and talk to your boss. You promised that you would come back soon, and guess what? I found you drinking it up with your friends! Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

  
"That's not what happened! I went to my boss and-."

  
You cut him off again, the rage and tension from the whole night just flowing out in waves now, "No, that's not the point! You left me all by myself! You know I have horrible anxiety! Am I really not good enough to be presented to your friends? If you were embarrassed to have me there, then why even bring me? It would have saved me a whole bunch of humiliation if you would have just left me home!"

  
Deidara was practically screaming now, his tone overpowering yours with authority, "That is not what happened, un! Now answer my question and tell me why the hell you were walking home alone? Why didn't you come and get me?!"

  
"I tried! I tried to call you, but you never answered! You stupid jerk, don't blame this on me!" You couldn't stop pacing back and forth in the bathroom. It was like something had snapped within you...you and Deidara never fought. Especially on this level. You were not a violent person, but all of a sudden, the hairbrush sitting on your counter was looking really nice and ready to be thrown at the wall.

  
The sound of Deidara's car roaring to life brought you back from your thoughts. "(Y/n), I'm coming home right now. Don't fucking do anything until I get there."

  
Your mind kicked into hyper drive, relentlessly insulting Deidara. "I'm taking a shower, and I'm going to bed, Dei. Deal with it...asshole," you mocked his deep voice, childishly lowering your pitch as you ended the call. Strangely enough, it felt really good to do that. It was about time that he be put in his place. Was he really mad about you leaving him? Wow, welcome to the party...

  
You quickly stripped off your bra and panties, fumbling around with the latter of the two as you tossed them away with your dress. A buzz came from your phone as you checked it, finding a short message from Deidara:

  
_Don't you dare._

  
A scoff left your lips. You planned on making Deidara wait forever for you…just as you had to wait forever for him at the goddamn party.

  
You turned on the shower, climbing in quickly before shutting the sliding door. The cold temperature of the water made chills run down your spine, but you could care less. The water eventually began to heat up, giving you time to relax and massage the knots out of your shoulders. You couldn't help but to relish in the feeling of your hair returning to its normal form; all those bobby pins made it stiff and uncomfortable.

  
You lathered a bunch of soap onto your body and put some shampoo into your hair, working carefully to knead at your scalp and rid it of the hairspray. The smell of your favorite shampoo was soothing to you, and Deidara was now the last thing on your mind...well, that was until you heard a loud bang from outside.

  
You had never felt your stomach drop so low as much as it did just now, the shower a lost cause when you could hear Deidara calling for you. A few moments of silence passed as your shocked face morphed into one of confidence. You were the one in charge here. Deidara and his stupid face could wait for you if he really wanted to talk.

  
_Bang!_

  
"Open up, (y/n)!" Deidara shouted from the other side of the bathroom door, his voice sounding odd in your ears.

  
"I'm taking a shower! Just wait!" For a few seconds, you thought you heard the sound of the door clicking, but soon remembered that you had locked it so Deidara couldn't get in. You continued to work on your hair with some conditioner, your mind not completely on the shower as you listened carefully for anything going on outside.

  
Click.

  
"You have three seconds to unlock this door, un!" You could hear Deidara shout, your eyebrows raising in surprise at this threat.

  
"Or what?" He gave no answer.

  
"Three."

  
You rolled your eyes at his pointless threat. It wasn't like he was going to break down the door or anything. Knowing him, he probably could, but he wasn't willing to pay the money out of his pocket to fix it.

  
"Two."

  
You brushed out the tangles in your hair, not even paying attention anymore to his bluff. He was going to wait, whether he liked it or not.

  
"One."

  
Click.

  
Once again, you heard another clicking sound, your ears perking to the sound. What was that?

  
Suddenly, the door to the shower slid open, Deidara's lean form appearing as he glared at you. A loud screech echoed from your lips as you tried to close the door on him, hiding your body from him as much as you could. He refused to budge though…

  
"How did you get in here!?" You screamed at him, picking up your shampoo bottle before throwing it at him.

  
"There's a fucking key to the bathroom above the door. Are you really that stupid?" He asked, an exasperated edge to his tone. Deidara had many sides to him...there was his kind and gentle side and his egotistical and arrogant side, but this side to Deidara was the one that you absolutely hated. This Deidara liked to state the blunt truth and insult everyone in his path.

  
"Get out! I'm taking a freaking shower, idiot!" You yelled, the water spraying you in the face as you struggled with Deidara.

  
"..." The man was silent as he pushed the door back even further, propping one of his bare feet in the tub. He still had his uniform on from the party, and didn't seem to care when the water splashed against it. For a few more seconds, your wrestling match with the door lasted, that was until he cheated and used his superior weight and strength to force you to move.

  
"And you're calling me the idiot, idiot." The man stepped fully into the shower, the water spraying against his back when he stalked forward and pushed your form against the wall. A shiver ran up your spine when his eyes swept over your naked body, returning to your face as you tried to push him back.

  
"Stop that, un." He muttered, his anger vanishing when he grabbed your wrists. He held you against him, your breasts pushing against the fabric of his jacket without restraint. A blush was rapidly spreading across your cheeks at the thought of what was going on, the oddity of it all rudely taking over your mind.

  
You were standing in the shower, naked, and Deidara was in there with you, fully clothed, holding you against the wall with his body. And during all of this, the shower was still running, the water brushing against your feet since the head wasn't pointed at you.

  
You blinked slowly at Deidara when you saw his lips moving, never processing his words. "..?"

  
His eyebrows furrowed. "Are you even listening to me, (y/n)? Why did you go home without me?" Deidara's looming height was an intimidating thing to take in for you, especially since he had your hands wrapped up in his own to keep you from squirming. In a situation like this, you didn't feel obliged to answer him, knowing that your response would only make him more upset and out of control. You settled on a staring contest, searching his eyes for any form of regret or cowardice…

  
…

  
You let out a sigh, giving up when he was obviously winning. "I went home because I was tired of waiting, and I didn't want to embarrass you anymore." Your (e/c) orbs drifted downward to your chest, staring at the closed space between your bodies. You and him have been together like this before...it was just kind of weird doing something like this in the shower.

  
You could feel Deidara squeezing your smaller hands with his own larger ones, the calloused pads on his fingers brushing against your own. "Embarrass me?" Your gaze returned to him as your mind tuned out the hum of the shower in the background. He seemed really confused about your statement…

  
"Yeah...I figured that you were afraid to present me to your friends or something since you never came back to get me." You always had severe cases of anxiety when around strangers, but they were getting better throughout the years. You assumed Deidara didn't want you freaking out in front of his coworkers and embarrassing him.

  
"God, don't ever say something like that again, un."

  
You crossed your legs underneath him for more comfort, puzzlement gracing your features.

  
"What?"

  
The blond shook his head quickly at you, his body slowly coming forward to press his forehead against your own. With a shaky breath, he spoke:

  
"I left to talk to my boss, which ended up taking longer than I expected, un. As soon as I snuck away, I left to go and find you, but you weren't sitting at the table anymore…" You kept watch of his reaction, staring intently into the one azure eye you could see before he closed it. "I looked and looked, but got distracted by that bastard, Uchiha, when he kept on asking me if I could watch over his niece next weekend, un. After that, my boss pulled me back into a corner again to talk some more about stupid company policies that need to be refined-."

  
You were dead silent as he spoke, watching his lips move when pure frustration took him over. The more he spoke, the happier you felt with the whole misunderstanding. You were starting to regret calling him those names before...you just hoped he wouldn't remember what you said.

  
"-I promise, I really wanted to be with you, but things just kept coming up, and now you probably hate me for leaving you and-" You silenced him by placing a long and sweet kiss on his lips, his scowl disappearing quickly in response. He must have had a rough night, and your moodiness only made things worse for him…

  
"I don't hate you. I was too quick to judge, and I'm sorry…" Your words were sincere as you spoke them, your cheeks remaining red when your noses brushed against each other.

  
"I'm sorry for leaving you alone like that, un," he stated, his voice coming out a little strained. You could feel his hands starting to loosen their grip on you, one of them drifting upward to brush a wet strand of hair away from your face.

  
It was like a train had just hit you both when you remembered the situation you were in, the ever-present shyness returning to you when you used your arms to cover your breasts. You watched Deidara with amusement, keeping track of his reactions as it shifted from happiness to awareness to an undefined emotion that you couldn't really describe. The lower half of his body was pushed tightly against yours, refusing to retreat when you felt something poking through his pants and on your stomach. A cheap smirk and a blush flooded his face when you rolled your eyes at his sudden neediness.

  
"So…" He sheepishly began. Your lips forced themselves against his to hush him, his mouth responding greedily to your actions. A teasing moan escaped you as you pulled away just as soon as the kiss started, a smacking sound echoing in the bathroom.

  
"Let me dry myself off first, idiot." You laughed aloud, the previous matters of the day disappearing from your mind. You were so glad to know that it all was just one big mix up. Deidara and you have been together for so long that it was only inevitable that this argument would come up eventually. Now that it was gone and over with, you could breathe easily knowing that you and your best friend were even closer now.

  
Moments passed as you waited patiently for Deidara to pull away, but he didn't seem ready to move. His hands quickly found their way on your arms, tugging them away from your breasts to hold them by your sides. His lips quickly found their way onto your jawline, placing soft kisses as he traveled over to the shell of your ear. A shudder shook your frame when his tongue darted out to lick the lobe, his deep voice coming out in heavy pants:

  
"Let's just do it here…" He sighed out, his hips bucking forward to collide with your own.

  
"I don't know-." He quickly silenced you by nipping at your ear, a tiny squeak coming out as he released your hands. His mouth returned to your own to take you into a full on kiss, his tongue eagerly invading your wet cavern to poke and prod around. With your hands now free, you found yourself responding with just as much enthusiasm as your fiancée, removing his jacket from his shoulders quickly to throw it on the ground outside of the tub.  
All thoughts of leaving the shower left you completely. Your lips remained connected as the blond picked up on your impatient ways, your eyes shut tightly while he hurried to peel off his wet clothes. For a few moments, you had to pull away in order to help him with his shirt, but soon reconnected with so much ferocity, your teeth started to clash and clink together.

  
Your hands were beginning to wander over his body, mainly sticking to his chest as your fingers ran over the slim muscles and skin. You squeezed your thighs together when his own hands drifted to your hips, gripping lightly at the skin when your lower half started to yearn for attention. Your mouths finally disconnected, heavy pants escaping while you gasped for air. Your palms slid down Deidara's chest, running over his stomach before ending at the buckle of his pants. Your digits graced over the bulge, a deep groan flooding your ears as he shamelessly pushed into you…

  
"You feel so good…" he muttered out, rough hands replacing your own to help you out with the buckle. It was a little awkward for a few moments until he finally got his pants and underwear off. He kicked the fabric off his ankles and outside before continuing his assault on your body, lips pressing against the juncture of your throat. The expression on his face was full of complete and utter lust as he dove into you, his body now completely shed of its clothes. The look in his eyes held an intense amount of determination, but also held so much love that you couldn't help the warmth that spread through you.

  
"D-Deidara…" His name escaped from your lips and drove him to grab your breasts. He squeezed lightly, your hands balling up into fists while your back arched into him.

  
"Hold on to me," he commanded into your collarbone. You moved your arms around his neck, holding on for dear life as he massaged and cupped you. Your voice refused to stay quiet and small moans repeatedly escaped your throat when all of it seemed like it was too much. The more his mouth worked on you, the more wetness you felt in between your thighs, and in a matter of time, he had you bucking against him, the foreplay not moving along fast enough for you.

  
Feather-like touches were replaced with aggressive motions, and when you couldn't handle the twitching in your core anymore, you started to fall forward and push Deidara to the other side of the shower. "Shit, (y/n)!" he cursed when the heat of the water smoothed out his long locks and the unsuspected weight forced him to bump against the wall.

  
"Sorry," you answered, but your voice gave no evidence of actual regret. Stretching up on tip-toe, you continued the passionate embrace with a kiss and dove your tongue into his equally eager mouth. "Please, Dei…" you whispered against his mouth, moving your hips up and forward to rub his shaft against your stomach. The hum of the shower against your shoulders felt numb in comparison to the fire pooling between your legs, and the scent of your honey-lemon shampoo graced the small area with its scent.

  
You could feel Deidara's hands descend to your thighs, a growl thrumming against your ear, "Please what?" Your body squirmed lightly when you felt him turn you to use the wall for support. One look into his bright eyes told you he needed you just as badly as you needed him at the moment, and the longer you waited to answer his question, the more his patience would evade him.

  
"Y-you k-know-Deidara!" A gasp erupted from your lips when he lifted your body up and commanded you to wrap your legs around his waist. You could feel him at your entrance, pushing and rubbing against the sensitive folds with heartbreaking precision and zero penetration.

  
"What do you want?" The cocky smirk on his face never registered in your mind as he prided himself in being able to make you feel this way. But in all honesty, he couldn't say much. You looked completely ravishing in the light of the bathroom, beads of water raining down the soft curve of your breasts and stomach. You were beautiful, even though you sometimes thought otherwise. He was too enraptured in your beauty and nearly missed the begging moan that made him want you even more.

  
"Put it in, Dei. I don't know if I can wait any longer, please," you panted out, his rubbing finally ending its slow motion to position himself and slide into your folds. A shriek of pleasure escaped your lips as your arms tightened their hold around his neck and plastered your chests together. A shaky sigh was breathed out by your fiancée, and you could feel his body shuddering underneath your hands. And then he started to move.

  
The pleasure was almost too much...almost. He thrusted himself deep into you, yours and his pants shielded by the noise of the shower from any neighbors who happened to be outside your apartment door with how thin the walls were. Your teeth immediately latched themselves onto his shoulder, biting at the skin to hear him release a groan.

  
"I can't believe you're mine," he whispered in your ear, the room suddenly hotter than before.

  
"I'm yours…I'm yours…" you chanted like a mantra, listening to him growl in response. If he didn't know you, he would have never expected this from you. Again, he had assumed you not to be the naughty kind of girl, yet here you were with him, making these kinds of noises and enjoying this very moment between the two of you.

  
Deidara was not complaining though. In fact, he groaned loudly in satisfaction at the way your breasts rubbed unto him during your movements. The way your fingers grasped desperately at his shoulders. The way your lips kissed his with the need of a starved baby, and especially, he enjoyed how loudly you were letting your voice out right now.

  
He found himself craving it. He wanted to hear more.

  
He gave two more agonizingly slow and long thrusts before he picked up his pace. And you gave him more than he could even ask for. The burning hot blush on your face was enough to send deep sensations of satisfaction through his limbs. He squeezed your thighs harder, lifting you up slightly for a better angle to be rewarded with a sharp cry.

  
"Ah!" Your voice rose an octave when he started to hit that spot deep inside of you. God, the sex was good…His bruising grip on your hips was sending waves of pleasure through you, forehead pressed against your own to mold blue with (e/c).

  
You looked up one more time into those sky-colored pools, once again amazed by their beauty. They seemed a lot darker this time, clouded with pure lust. It was almost impressively fearsome how this man's eyes held so many emotions. They said and meant so much more than his grunts and pants could. Those same grunts and pants, which were deeply marked with need and hunger.

  
Then you gasped and you suddenly arched into him. "N-n-"

  
"Do it," he growled out, picking up his pace once more now that he knew you were close. You finally closed your eyes when you could not keep them open anymore. Oh god, you were starting to lose your mind, too. You were going to turn crazy. Everything was so warm, hard and gentle at the same time, and he seemed to have found just the right spot to bring you steadily closer to bliss. His voice complimented the efforts of his tongue and lips which sunk into your soft and delicate flesh, tirelessly massaging and licking. You bit into one of your hands to suppress loud sighs and moans of pleasure, but you couldn't stop your body from trembling in anticipation as a fire suddenly bloomed and built up in your belly. He growled out your name heavily, and when it finally came, you found yourself gripping Deidara's feathery blond tresses, pulling him as close to you as you could.

  
"Deidara!" You felt spent, but he wasn't done.

  
Unbearable. He was looking at you, his hair tangled and wet, with a tortured expression. "If you keep doing that…"

  
"Please…" you stuttered out and began slamming yourself against him, feeling his grip tighten ever-so slightly. The expression on his face was far different than you have ever seen on him before. His cerulean eyes held an intense gaze, pooling with lust and love. You were not sure, but when you looked in those beautiful eyes it made you grow warm inside. You could not look away from them, so you did not. Not once.

  
You could feel his hips jerking into you as you whispered his name in his ear, mimicking his moans when he suddenly tensed. You knew he was close, his declarations of love getting louder.

  
The male growled out your name heavily once more, "You're going to make me…" He did not finish his sentence as he hissed and bit his bottom lip, struggling to keep his breathing from getting ragged. His head lowered and his lips brushed your neck during the gesture. He pulled you in and kissed you passionately while you could literally feel his chest explode as he came. Your lips muffled his groan and after a few spasms his body calmed down.

  
"I love you…" you stated, feeling the water wash away all evidence. It almost felt painful and empty when he pulled away, kissing you deeply despite his exhaustion.

  
"Please don't ever leave me," he responded possessively.

  
Maybe you should get in fights more often if this was the result.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was unnecessarily long. But I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm still learning, so please leave a comment, and lemme know what you think!


End file.
